


Red Velvet Friendship

by Birb-O-Sunshine (polyglotAuthour)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Baking, Cute, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/Birb-O-Sunshine
Summary: Sniper and Pyro attempt to bake together. They become close friends, instead
Relationships: Sniper & Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 33





	Red Velvet Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> this lovely piece was based off a rp I had with @sniperatkmart

Pyro had been organising a bake-off on the base for a few days now. Luck hasn’t been on their side so far, but the arsonist wasn’t about to give up just yet—they still had to talk to Sniper, at least. Sniper had always given off a slightly distant vibe, but distant did not translate to ‘not enjoying baking cakes for an entire afternoon and also maybe making flour bombs later’. Not many things did, given how easily they communicated with the rest of the team nowadays, thanks to their new blog. Texting truly was a blessing when one had to wear a gas mask all the time.

So, after gathering some cheer from hugging their favourite plushie, Pyro went off to Sniper’s camper. The arsonist politely knocked on the door, which was met with,

“Just a sec, mate!”

Pyro was already beginning to get restless, however. They had a grand idea, waiting would only drag things on!

The door opened suddenly pulling the pyromaniac back to earth. They jumped a little backwards.

“Ah, sorry mate! Didn’t mean to scare ya!” Sniper barely finished talking when his phone start going crazy with notifications.

Pyro, of course, was really quick on a keyboard.

‘Would you be interested in doing a bake-off!! Or generally just baking!!! We could make a cake!!! What flavour do you like??’

“Whoa, mate, slow down. I can only read so fast!”

Sniper, still, tried to read quicker than he generally would. Clearly the firebug was very excited about this.

“Alright, alright. I got what you mean. I guess I would be interested?”

Pyro clasped their hands together. This was the best news today!

‘So!! What flavour?? Can I help??’

“I dunno, mate. Maybe red velvet, I’ve always had a taste for it.” A small pause. “Yeah, I’m not too good at baking, so I’ll probably need your help.”

Pyro was smiling, though none could see. They did, however, clasp their hands together in delight.

‘Red velvet is!! Gre a t!!! 100% choice there!!!’

‘We need to go and buy things!!! For the cake!!’

Sniper gave a half-smile at the arsonist’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah, we do, c’mon.”

Pyro climbed on Sniper’s van, sitting next to him.

The road to the city was very empty, which was still novel to Pyro. They took pretty photos of the desert’s scenery, delighted with how warm and bright everything was. Sniper could feel himself settling in a better mood, finding the happiness contagious.

After they parked in front of the city’s largest (and only) supermarket and got a trolly, they strolled about, getting just about anything remotely interesting or in vibrating colours.

‘Flour!!!!’

“Huh?”

‘For a flour bomb!!! They’re really pretty!!! I must show them to you!!!!’

“Well, then, go grab it.”

Pyro clapped their hands once in excitement and went off after it. After that, both of them ran from the market to the van, thoughtlessly stealing all the items.

Only after they set about the base’s kitchen to bake the pair realised that they had, well… Only brought flour for the cake. Still determined, though, Sniper and Pyro were resolute in baking the red velvet cake.

The thing was a disaster. After they finally got a slice that they realised it was akin to a sad bread, because the mercs had also traded the sugar for salt. Pyro counted the whole experience a huge failure, visibly saddening after it. Sniper felt bad for his friend, too.

It got easier for Sniper to call Pyro a friend after the incident, however. Somehow, that distasteful mess of red bread made them bound over the failure and set them in a stubborn path for baking a good red velvet cake. Pyro, wanting to surprise their friend into cheerfulness, was quick to consult Heavy and Medic on how to bake, getting surprisingly good advice from both. Sniper, also set in correcting the failure, wanted to bake Pyro a red velvet cake. So, he asked Spy and Engineer for advice. Engie wasn’t all that helpful but Spy actually provided a recipe.

It took them a few weeks to finally get it right, but in a sunny day, after a summer’s rain…

Pyro gently knocked on Sniper’s door, which was quickly opened. They were both holding a red-and-white cake, with thematic decoration. The cakes were lovely looking. They broke out in laughter, together, still minding the cake.

“We both had the same idea, huh.”

They sat in front of a fire, later, each eating a slice of cake and chatting happily.

**Author's Note:**

> go shower @sniperatkmart with love on tumblr!!!
> 
> The Sniper is theirs, the Pyro is mine from @pyros-cute-on-main


End file.
